Because
by yooyeen
Summary: Natsume is a rich hottie and thinks that his life is perfect. Well, he is about to find out if it really is perfect.. I've revised the prologue! And chap 2 is here! XD
1. Prologue

**Because – Prologue**

**Author's Notes:**

**I've revised it for the third time. :)**

**I would be happy if you could set aside your time to read this.**

**I will also revise the first chapter, and maybe the second.**

**So, here it is! The new improved introduction.**

**---**

Prologue: (Narrator – a.k.a. yooyeen – speaking)

Natsume Hyuuga. What a name.. Let us know about him, shall we? Well, he almost has everything – from his wealth (his parents' wealth specifically) to his breath-taking features.

Okay, about his features.. He is just so darn handsome – from head to toe!! His raven hair.…smooth and silky. His face..ah, his face… Handsome indeed.. His ruby eyes so tantalizing. His brows...the way they twitch.. It's stunning. His ears..lovely, well, you name it. The nose…well carved. His soft cheeks… And to top it all off, his luscious, hypnotizing, tempting, hot, lips. How can we forget about his body? Oh yes. He's not the one who has these huge muscles. He is not as fat as a sumo wrestler…hell no. And he most certainly isn't thin. His body is what we call…_sexy. _Another one of his splendid features: his wits. Yes, he is intelligent. But no, intelligent isn't the term. Make it _genius_. Now that's more like it. He is one hell of a genius.

Now, about his riches… Well, as I have said earlier, _his parents'_ riches. But being the only son, that makes him rich, too. His parents almost gave him everything. Education, material things, and most especially, love.

1.) **Education.**

During pre-school, he is home schooled. In the start of his elementary days, he was given the privilege to study in an elite school – Alice Academy. By the start of his high school life, he decided to stay in the dormitories of the academy. His parents allowed him anyway.

He probably doesn't like the sight of the mansion anymore; he wants to live in a different place. Maybe he just wants to be apart from his parents...but no, he loves his parents. Or maybe he wants to be independent – away from all his maids and nannies that treat him like a toddler…but I can say that Natsume is a bossy one.

2.) **Material Things.**

Natsume got everything a boy would want.

Starting with his daily allowance. Actually, I need not to mention it – it's up to you to think how _huge_ it is.

His room (in the mansion) and everything in it – even girls would burn with jealousy. All his furniture – his king-sized bed, vases and statues put on tables – side tables, center tables, you name it, different kinds of paintings and artworks on his walls…

He has a walk-in closet. All his fashionable and classy apparel are found there.

His bathroom? Yes, it's simply eye-catching…and huge. Its design is so unique – it suits him. Everything in his bathroom is sophisticated. It can make anyone _oooh _and _aaah._

He even got his own library in his room. Encyclopedias, dictionaries, novels, especially mangas. He's got all the Harry Potter books, and many other collections.

Now, his gadgets and cd's.

Gadgets? Well, you name it. There's a lot out there. Cameras – he does love photography, laptops and pc's, iPods, etcetera. Moving on, he's got loads of cd's: music, movies and software. Rock and RnB, horror and thrillers, and Photoshop are among his favorites.

Being the vocalist in his band (There are actually two vocalists in the band: Natsume and Ruka Nogi – as we all know, they're best friends. But it seems that everyone in the band considers Natsume as the leader.), he has his own music room. Electric guitars, drums, and any other musical instruments are found there. The band usually rehearses in that room, especially on weekends.

And lastly, his cars! Benz, Porsche, BMW, Cadillac, Jaguar, and the like…from sports to luxurious ones!

No, Natsume isn't materialistic; his parents are simply generous you know. It's not his fault being the son of an infamous surgeon and a successful businesswoman.

3.) **Love.**

Natsume's parents are very loving, understanding, and considerate. They are supportive and generous. They are so responsible – especially in terms of handling money. Plus, they know how to discipline their son – which is proven why Natsume isn't a spoiled brat.

Yes, Natsume is NOT a spoiled one. He's just rude and naughty that he keeps on bossing around. And for goodness sake, he knows how to take care of himself. He really just loves it – to make people of his choice suffer.

Ah.. How wonderful it is. To have such amazing features, to have rich and loving parents, to have almost all material things in the world….. Natsume sure is lucky..

_He is perfect. His life is perfect._

Well that's what he thinks.

What he didn't know is that there is a certain someone who'll make his life a living hell. Or will it be a living hell?

**End of Prologue.**

**Author's notes:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you've made time to read, then why not make time to review?**


	2. 1 Strange

**Because – Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:**

**Like the prologue, I revised this chapter too.**

**I would appreciate if you read and review.**

**My apologies for my rare updates.**

**---**

Currently, Natsume is a 4th year high school student, and he is having the time of his life. Why? Well, recently was his sixteenth birthday which makes him have his own car.

Well actually, since he turned twelve, he already had his first car. But today, it's different…

He will now be the one to drive his very own cars! Goodbye chauffeurs! Although there are a couple, I mean, throngs of times that he had ditched his chauffeurs – he drives alone! Yes, he knew how to drive way back, just a little self-studying on driving – he's a genius anyway – then he's good to go!

But now, given the youngsters' license (I know that 18 is the legal age for driving but here in my fic, 16-year-olds are tolerated to drive, they are given the license that was mentioned), his time will not be wasted in ditching his chauffeurs and being scolded by his parents by his naughty act. He'll be able to drive freely!!

--- ---

*vibration of cell phone*

"Hello?"

'_Hey Natsume.._'

"What's up Ruka…?"

'_We're here in the The Gulch. Join us_!'

"10 minutes."

*hangs up*

Natsume tossed his cell phone on his special-star bed and went in his bathroom to have a quick shower….

Saturday. It's a day of freedom here in Alice Academy. Students are allowed to go out of the campus – visit their families, go to resorts, eat in restaurants, shop in malls…although there is a place called Central Town in the academy where you can shop, and all that. Students use this opportunity to spend their lives outside as long as possible.

Some students, however, prefer to stay – just like Natsume. Not that he dislikes it outside. Not that he refuses to visit his parents….NO. He just loves to take a nap under that Sakura tree, or read a manga while lying on one of its branches, listen to the breeze, write a new song, tune his electric guitar, to have a walk – not even minding where his feet would bring him…

He really just loves it in peace…to have some time alone. And that Sakura tree which is important to him that he considers it as one of his refuges. And hey, here's another major thing why he prefers to stay: his annoying fan-club, especially that ape-like Shouda Sumire, are always out during Saturdays – which gives him a special chance to be all alone because, you know, all he want is some peace and quiet.

Natsume's best, best friend Ruka prefers to stay and rest as well, but at the same time, he also wants to have some fun outside the academy's grounds – he's somewhat in the neutral side, unlike Natsume who rarely goes out.

But the rest of their band mates – Koko, Mochu, and Yuu – continue to nag the two to join them partying outside. The three of them really love Saturdays. They love gimmicks, parties, and discos – but Yuu is a little more…uh, _conservative_ than the two. They find it easier to convince Ruka to join them – Natsume is not a piece of cake. That's why they often ask Ruka to call his best friend to come over, though sometimes Natsume is just so stubborn. They usually jump with joy when Natsume utters '15 minutes' or '10 minutes', blah, blah…which indicates that he'll surely arrive. No, don't think that Natsume says an hour or so. He's not a slowpoke. But if he's going somewhere far away, that's a different situation.

After doing his rituals, Natsume grabbed his cell phone and hastily ran to the parking lot – exclusively for students sixteen years of age and above – and got in his devilish red top-down (roofless) Porsche.

--- ---

"How many minutes?", Mochu asked intently as he saw Ruka return, entering their reserved spot.

"Ten."

"Nice!", Koko cheered as he and Mochu gave each other a high-five.

"Did you tell him that we invited Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko?", Yuu asked after he removed his blue contacts and replaced them with his trusty glasses; he's actually more comfortable with those glasses, but either way, he still looks cool.

"Oh shoot. I forgot that.", Ruka said, slapping his forehead.

"It's okay!", Mochu paused. "Let it be a surprise!!", Koko finished.

Ruka smiled, "Surprise it is then."

"Okay, all we have to do now is to wait for them and our food!", Yuu said.

The four of them laughed.

--- ---

The solid sound of rock music made its way to Natsume's ears as he nods his head to the beat. His Porsche ran smoothly as he drove towards a shortcut.

A shortcut named _The Road_.

It was named by the higher-ups of the academy. It is located at the east of the school grounds and stretches at about a thousand feet; five meters wide. It obviously leads outside the campus, and that _outside_ part is where most shopping malls and restaurants of Japan are located. It is separate from the main exit of the campus, and is only open during Saturdays – 5am to midnight. This shortcut was purposely made for students, and even for teachers, who love to spend their luxury first before anything else. Outsiders are strictly prohibited to use or be in the shortcut.

As Natsume drove past the guardhouse at the center of the gate of The Road, he switched from moderate to full-speed. The wind blew his raven hair as well as the tall grasses around as the car accelerated.

Suddenly he saw a glimpse of a yellow car in the middle of the road in a horizontal position, about 9 meters away. And, is that a girl who's flailing her arms in the air?

"_Crap."_

Natsume continued to curse in his thoughts. Her car is blocking the way! He slowed down and turned off the stereo. As he neared the yellow car, he can hear the wailings of the insane girl. He regretted turning off the stereo, he decided to turn it on again.

When he was close enough, he hit the brakes. He noticed that the girl is crying for help. He looked at her car. There's a flat tire. He cursed again.

Natsume got out of his car and approached the insane girl. It seems that she didn't even notice him despite the loud sound of his rock music.

What an idiot.

"Oi."

--- ---

"Hi!", Anna and Nonoko greeted in unison as they entered the reserved room, Hotaru between them.

"Oh! They're here! They're here!", Mochu said as Ruka, Koko and Yuu looked towards the glass door.

The three girls sat down the table, leaving one chair behind.

"We lack another chair.", Hotaru said out of the blue.

" We already have a chair for Natsume.", Ruka stated.

"I invited my best friend to come. She's probably by The Road right now." Hotaru explained coolly.

"Nani? But outsiders aren't allowed!!", Mochu said.

"Idiot. She's _not_ an outsider. She moved in yesterday and will attend classes on Monday.", Hotaru said, leaving the rest surprised.

"So _that_ explains your absence yesterday!", Ruka said as he nodded a couple of times.

"Does that mean, she'll be staying at the dorm?", Mochu asked, but instead of having a decent answer, he received glares from all of them as if telling him: _Isn't it obvious?!_

Mochu cringed. "Uhh, s-sorry."

Suddenly, Hotaru was bombarded with questions.

Ruka: What's her name?

Anna: How old is she?

Nonoko: Is she friendly?

Yuu: Is she our classmate?

Koko & Mochu: Is she pretty?

Later on, the _interviewers_ found themselves sprawled on the floor.

"Don't ask me.", Hotaru simply stated as she patted her legendary baka gun. The rest just showed apologizing expressions. Ruka then suddenly spoke.

"Guys, don't you find it strange?"

"What?"

"It's already 4:25. He's not yet here."

"Now that you mention it, it does sound strange. Natsume can't be _one minute_ late!", Koko said.

"I'll call him.", Ruka said as he dialed Natsume's number.

What Ruka heard in his phone is not what he wanted. It's the woman who's stating that the receiver's phone is unattended or out of coverage area.

"Damn. I remembered that there's no signal at The Road.", Ruka said.

Now, only one thought engulfed all of them.

_Something's going on._

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Author's Notes:**

**You did notice that Hotaru has her **_**Baka Gun**_**. Take note that all the characters here in this fic are not Alices. But for Hotaru, let's just say that she is very intelligent that she can invent things.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Um, review? :)**


	3. 2 The Idiot

**Because – Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:**

**I revised this chapter, too.**

**I just love revising.**

**Oh, and another thing. I sort of **_**customized**_** the student's plate numbers. Here is an example: [YUU 3]. As you can see, the place number consists of the student's name and his star rank. For specials, stars are placed instead of numbers.**

**I'm telling this to avoid confusion when reading my fic. You might pass by something related to plate numbers as you read on Because.**

**Hehe.**

**---**

**Natsume's POV**

"Oi.", I started. Still, the pig-tailed girl kept on wailing and wailing like it's the end of mankind.

'_Way too insane'_

"Oi baka, if you don't stop wailing like hell, I'll—"

"Mister!!", she blurted – breaking my threat; her hands both on my shoulders. "I badly need your help!"

'_So this baka can talk.'_

I got rid of her hands. "No."

"I got a flat tire and I have no idea how to fix it! Please he—"

"No."

"B-but I really need to— um.. Well, if you don't want to, can you give me a ride? You see, I really need to go somewhere—"

"NO.", I firmly said. "Now get your car out of my way."

"You meanie! How can I possibly move my car in this kind of state?"

"Drive it."

"Don't you see it's got a flat tire? I couldn't just drive it off!"

"Then find a way."

A vein popped – she's fuming.

"You are the worst guy I've ever met! You're impossible! Can't you be a gentleman?! Or be a little civil?", she fumed.

I just stared at her, amused.

'_Loud mouth.'_

I've never seen her around before. A newbie perhaps. You see, I have no time to check on her plate number to prove she isn't an outsider since her car is positioned horizontally. And come to think of it, she was the _first _girl who told me that I am the worst guy ever. Plus, there are _no_ signs of swooning or any interest in me – like _most_ of the girls in school… Not that I care.

She restlessly continued to babble and took a step forward, attempting to hit me.

Big mistake.

"Aaah!", she shrieked.

*BUMP*

She tripped and then bumped onto me and we both fell down. I have to admit, that hurt. Then I suddenly felt weird. Something _soft _is on my lips. I opened my tightly closed eyes.

'_What the hell.'_

Our lips met.

**Back in the Gulch:**

The gang was totally curious to why Natsume still hasn't arrived. Minutes have passed. In fact, Koko and Mochu are now enjoying their food. On the contrary, Hotaru didn't give a damn on Natsume's absence; her best friend's absence is her concern.

"It's totally unusual! Natsume's late?", Mochu exclaimed as he grabbed some nachos. "Yeah!", Koko added.

"I'm sure there's a good reason why he's late.", Ruka said.

"Where could he be?", Yuu asked.

"Maybe he had an accident!", Anna said anxiously. "Don't say such things!", Nonoko said.

"I'll go to The Road.", Hotaru announced as she stood up. _'That baka, maybe she had a flat tire _again.'

"I'll go with you.", Ruka said. "I'll drive you in—"

"My car. I'll drive.", Hotaru said firmly. Ruka didn't think twice. "Agreed."

"I guess we'll just be waiting here.", Yuu said.

"Yeah.", Mochu said.

"Oh, and when you come back and we're not here, you'll be finding us in the dance floor.", Koko said. "We don't want to get bored here man!"

"Okay.", Ruka said. "Let's go."

**Natsume's POV**

We were downright shocked that we remained like that for a second. She then came back to her senses and immediately got up.

She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Y-you stole my first kiss!!"

"Are you kidding me? Never did I plan to kiss a girl who wears polka-dot panties.", I said as I stood up.

Her eyes widened. "H-how did you…—"

"You suddenly stood up and I was still on the ground. I got a clear view."

"You pervert!"

"There's no use in calling me a pervert. You're the one to blame."

"NO! _You_ are!!"

"Keep quiet loudmouth."

"No way!!", she yelled. "Do you know how important my first kiss is to me?!"

"So, our _kiss _awhile ago was _important _to you?", I teased.

"NO! It disgusts me!"

"Oh you shouldn't be. You're lucky to have your first kiss from a handsome guy like me.", I smirked.

"The nerve of you to call yourself handsome! Ugh!"

"Why would I hesitate to say it when it's true?", I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Here's what's true! You're an arrogant, obnoxious, perverted freak!!"

"Shut up. Now get your car out of the way. I need to get going.", I said as I went towards my car.

To be honest, I forgot about going to The Gulch. This baka's idiocy is quite contagious! Jeez.

"Arrrgh! Could you at least help me?!"

"I thought I said no."

"You're such a jerk!", she blurted and went towards her car. "You don't want to help me? Fine. I can do this myself anyway!"

'_Tch. Let's see.'_

I leaned on my car and watched.

She did almost all kinds of stuff to get her car out of the way. She tried to push it forwards and backwards. She even tried it sideways. She kicked it several times. It won't budge. What's weird is that she tried lifting it up.

She could've at least tried to drive it. Much, much easier.

I chuckled silently.

'_The idiot.'_

Yes, she's totally one of the baka society. But one thing's for sure..

She perks up my interest.

"Urrrrgghh!! It's hopeless!", she shrieked, totally devastated.

Then there's a sudden change of her facial expression.

"AHA!", she said, pointing up. "I'll call my best friend!!"

The idiot searched desperately in her bag for her cell phone. "Oh Hotaruuuu.."

'_Wait.'_

Did she just say Hotaru?

Probably another Hotaru... But there is only one with that name in this academy! Could it be that… They know each other?

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for reading. I would be more grateful if you send me some reviews.**

**Take note that anonymous reviews are accepted.**

**I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
